


幼稚鬼

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 幼稚鬼 [1]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Developing Friendships, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 变成老师的石镇叔也一如既往的被下克上呢。
Relationships: Kim Jong Kook/ Ji Suk Jin
Series: 幼稚鬼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656307
Kudos: 1





	幼稚鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 石镇X钟国友情向，年龄操作注意。

1.  
刘在石把视线从屏幕上收回，摘下眼镜，拇指和食指夹着双眼间揉了揉。  
最近学校大学部马上要正式开学，这两天作业成堆的往他邮箱里挤来，刘在石心里是欣慰，但这么大的工作量他还是难以承受。  
就不说为什么突然工作量大这么多，还包括每年开学时的助教入校，这件事正好就落在刘在石的组里，最近忙的不可开交。  
最近回来准备当助教的那个家伙，研究生毕业后就去了美国，一去就是五年。话说的好像有些无情，但每个月基本上还会在SNS上说上几句，就算不这样做，刘在石也不可能会忘了他。  
“石镇哥，看不下去就别看了，又不是只有这几天能看。”刘在石唤了声对面生灌咖啡的男人，有些心疼的说。  
池石镇只是瞥了他一眼：“明天还有新的课题，只有今天多批一点了。”  
“哥，你改不完学生们也不会怪你的。”  
听闻这句话的池石镇一顿。  
“就算不怪我……还是改了吧，要不然他们都不记得我这个老师了。”  
他的语气有些无奈，刘在石也没了声音。池石镇在学生里并不比刘在石受欢迎，很多方面也比刘在石要不足，却一声都没抱怨过，就和刘在石一起就这样同行了二十多年。  
确实，如果要在这二十年里找到一个更喜欢池石镇的学生，恐怕还真的没有。  
“哥你听说了吧，这两天学校里闹得沸沸扬扬的事情。”刘在石小心的打探。  
池石镇白了他一眼：“怎么可能不知道，金斧头要回来了……”  
“阿西……金钟国，真是气死我了，那小子究竟是什么人啊！”池石镇不满地嘟囔，“大学的时候就不听话，在外国读的好好的，又来祸害我……”  
“诶咦，什么叫祸害哥啊，那孩子明明也挺喜欢哥的。”  
“你不知道就少说点吧。那家伙一直都对我没大没小的，几年前当着学生们的面抢我眼镜那件事，最近又传出来了，我昨天在我抽屉里还看到了恐吓信呢，真的。”  
刘在石无言。金钟国是池石镇教高中时的学生，却跟教隔壁班的刘在石更熟；毕业后也是为了刘在石考了这所重点大学，就连研究生也考上了，也就多待在两个人身边几年，直到最近几年进修去了美国。每次在SNS上看到他，他还真的就如往常一样，开朗又阳光，和高中时期的那个大男孩相差无几。  
可以这么说：金钟国是刘在石最疼爱的学生。还不仅是学生，刘在石一向把他当做是弟弟，一心一意照顾他的学习甚至生活——问题就出在这里。刘在石根本没在意到池石镇当时的眼光。  
金钟国高二时，刘在石被池石镇约出来喝了酒，池石镇没什么拐弯就说：“呀，你怎么对我的学生这样，你这样好意思吗？”  
“……啊？”  
刘在石迷糊地回答：“哥你是嫉妒吗？”  
可能是对这两字有些敏感，池石镇回避的把头转向一边。  
“什么嫉妒啊，你和钟国关系那么好，你不知道他在我的课上捣乱吗？还总是对老师没大没小的，就不像对你那样。你就不会教教他吗？”  
刘在石猛的把酒杯砸在桌上，语气忽然间低沉下来：“哥你才是国钟的老师啊……”  
池石镇眼神慌张的躲避：“那又怎样，他从来没把我当做老师过……”  
——那是那孩子特有的方式啊，他想引起你的注意。  
刘在石没来得及说出口，他只觉得当时如果这样说了，池石镇会更生气。  
——哥你也仔细想想吧，你是不是太在意国钟了。  
要是再加上这句话，刘在石今天的右手可能就只能用四根手指头打字了。  
“眼镜那件事哥你怎么还记着……哥不提我都完全不记得了。小心眼啊。”刘在石摇摇头，抢过池石镇桌上的咖啡猛喝一口。  
“你又不是不知道我记仇。还有他往我脸上涂奶油那次，鲜奶油的味道我洗了三天没洗掉。”  
“……哥你其实挺喜欢国钟的吗，记得都这么清楚。”  
池石镇一哽：“我也没说我讨厌他，钟国和我很亲的。不过还好他没在内地读硕士，再继续折磨我的话我肯定会疯掉，每天晚上陪他聊到两点，我真没这个体力……”  
“这次助教入校，哥你知道吧，就是明天，要跟我一起去一趟。”  
池石镇没有抬头，盯着电脑屏幕点点脑袋。  
“而且听说国钟今天就会到校。”  
池石镇眼里簌的闪过一丝光亮。

2.  
“助教？回理大？”车太贤不敢相信地瞪大了眼睛，金钟国要回母校，这就意味着他又要见到刘在石，还有……池石镇。  
“怎么了，我也是要赚钱的人，光搞音乐活不了啊。”金钟国哗啦啦的收拾着行囊，在车太贤家里对着空气大打出手。  
“我说你，其实你只是想在石哥了吧。”  
金钟国回过头，一头乱糟糟的棕黄色发丝底下覆盖住的脸上绽开笑意。  
“你怎么知道的？”金钟国的脸微微泛红，也许是对于明天的见面感到兴奋，“我已经五年没见他了啊，这不是很正常吗。”  
车太贤叹气，金钟国从高中时开始就喜欢粘着刘在石，这么多年过去了还是一样。车太贤和金钟国同年不同班，但作为和金钟国一起长大的竹马，他还是知道不少东西的。  
“那……池老师呢？”  
金钟国微笑着的眼神里有光彩一闪而过，一丝不像是他的羞涩飞过脸颊。  
“石镇哥啊，随便他好了……我会去见的啦！”  
喃喃回答了车太贤的问题，金钟国又埋下头收拾行李。车太贤满足的看着金钟国不好意思而垂下脑袋的样子，戏谑地朝他笑起来。  
“哎一古，怎么，现在都还没原谅他？当着全班的面骂哭你的事情？直到现在理中还在流传这件事呢，金斧头的名号过了这么多年也是响当当的。”  
“呀，还不给我闭嘴？”金钟国恼羞成怒，把卷成一团的袜子扔上车太贤大笑而露出的上牙。趁着车太贤嫌弃的弓起身子做呕吐状，金钟国又一次垂下头，声音细的像蚊子一样。  
“我用得着那么在意吗，过了多少年了那回事，石镇哥对我多好啊。”  
那个时候金钟国还是高中生，池石镇也不过二十多岁，但再如何说两人也差了整整十岁。那天池石镇睡的有些久了，脸毫不意外的肿了起来，才不已带上的眼镜。而那天金钟国偏偏就心情大好，又是想被关注的心理作祟，就那样从池石镇鼻梁上抢走了那幅眼镜。  
“金钟国同学，把老师的眼镜还回来，金钟国同学？”池石镇不安的按着一张浮肿的脸，他已经依稀听见女孩子们的嘲笑声，还有男生们围绕着金钟国的挑逗声，在他耳里刺耳的扎心般的难受。  
“老师昨天吃拉面了吗？今天老师的脸看起来很可爱啊。”  
他语句的末尾调皮的上扬，典型的男高中生撒娇时的声调，池石镇听来却很是恼火，只觉得他是在戏弄他。怒火呼地从心底窜出，池石镇紧咬牙关没让自己失控。  
“不能这样对老师，知不知道？把眼镜还给我，听话。”  
“池老师为什么总是这样对我说话？这里是中学，可不是小学？我也是高二的学生了，首先老师可不可以对我说话客气些呢？”  
池石镇听见自己的牙关在颤抖，清晰的牙骨碰撞声传进大脑，恼怒忍到极点，他竟还觉得金钟国是在讨价还价。  
“金钟国！你给我过来！”  
平日很少大喊的池石镇的粗暴的嗓音让整个教室里顿时安静下来。  
“……为什么，我没做错什么吧。”  
“不准说话！你算什么东西，把眼镜拿来！”  
嘻嘻哈哈的声音早就消失，转为尴尬又冷清的状况，没有一个人敢说话，更别说正处于中心的金钟国。  
金钟国没再反驳，只是平日里高傲自信的昂起的脑袋无力的垂在他胸前，一动不动。  
“……我觉得是老师太不懂我了。”  
一股莫名的冲动像是火焰般一路燃烧到池石镇喉咙里，他差点没有吼出来。  
“轮不到你评价我！成天对老师没大没小、下课到处追跑打闹，有没有学生的样子！还认为自己已经长大了？幼稚到还会抢老师眼镜的人没资格说话！”  
那个瞬间之后教室里沉默了很久。那样死寂的沉默金钟国再也不想经历第二次，他的世界里那段时间似乎过了十分钟、一个小时。全部的人都在盯着自己，他一瞬之间变成了大逆罪人，似乎是幼稚灿烂的和老师顶嘴——他只是想装的可爱一点，因为池石镇似乎一直都不喜欢自己。  
——为什么？  
——为什么这个人要这么讨厌我啊？  
金钟国攥着那幅眼镜，手指轻轻颤抖，最终在一旁寂静中把眼镜放在了自己桌上，几个大步走出了教室，伴随着一声剧烈的摔门声。  
“作为学生还有没有礼貌了！怎么关门的！”  
直到金钟国离开了教室也听见了池石镇传出的责骂声。他原以为这件事会渐渐被忘记，被所有人忘记，但就是有那么一两个损友看见了不好的东西，还非要传了出去，弄的全校都知道了这件事。  
池石镇把金钟国弄哭了，把全校男人的老大给弄哭了。  
直到现在金钟国也认为自己没错。他尝试着接触池石镇、去喜欢池石镇，但从第一次触碰到他，他就结结实实的给了自己一巴掌。  
他本以为池石镇在那之后会找自己单独聊天的，其实是他想法太善良了，那件事情直到十多年后的今天，池石镇也没跟他再提起过。  
池石镇也等着金钟国会说那件事情，但就这么等着等着，一句抱歉就这样被放置了十年，在记忆里却成了最清晰的一部分回忆。池石镇其实很对不起他，金钟国不会知道。  
但池石镇也不会知道，那是金钟国上高中以来第一次哭。

3.  
池石镇有过那样一段时间，认为他和金钟国的关系还不错，或许那都是刘在石给他的幻觉。  
他并不讨厌金钟国，只觉得金钟国应该很讨厌自己，这样的多愁善感让他终究还是没能迈出主动的那一步。  
那个时期金钟国已经是大学生，相比高中时忽然成熟了很多，在与人交往的方面也比高中时还要擅长，他的人际圈在漫无边际的扩张，却迟迟不肯往他这边撒网。  
——好吧，原来彻底被讨厌了。  
——感觉自己像个幼稚鬼一样，在意一个男学生会不会讨厌自己……  
这个想法让池石镇消极了一段时间，但他马上又恢复了过来，是因为金钟国主动打来的一通电话。说是邀请他参加为刘在石办的生日会，他二话不说就答应了，事实上根本没听清金钟国说了什么，就连地址也没注意听，最后还是刘在石带他去的。  
金钟国上大学后染了头发，不得不说金色的发色比起乌黑色更适合他，那张脸上的笑容被映得甚至更灿烂于往日。  
“池老师也来了啊？来得这么早。”他嘻皮笑脸的打着招呼，池石镇竟然看出几分可爱和一丝大男人的娇气。那种亲近的语气让他一阵晕乎，含糊的应了两声。  
“呀——你还记得吧？在石哥生日那次，你跟池老师打招呼的语气简直把我和我的小兄弟们吓得打了个跟头。”车太贤接连不断的对着瞎忙的金钟国调侃，“那么可爱的对着男老师撒娇，真不敢相信是理中金斧头啊，那些小兄弟们都说我骗他们，说什么那个人不是金斧头吧。”  
说到最后车太贤忍不住笑了起来。  
“呀，你。少说点话也没人当你是哑巴。”金钟国低声默念，但想起那次过分亲密的招呼，和池石镇略显惊慌的表情，金钟国都能感觉的自己双颊上的温度热的更过分。  
他都不敢想象打招呼时自己的样子，肯定恶心的不得了。为了让池石镇淡忘眼镜那件事，金钟国花了大心思和他凑到一起、和他一起做事或聊天。  
只有刘在石知道，为什么金钟国大学选修会选理工设计，只是因为那是池石镇授课，这也只是一个单纯的想和误会走的更远的人的愚笨想法而已。  
“在石哥，先进去吧，还有池老师，还有些人没来，麻烦再等一会。”  
金钟国有序的安排着每个人的位置，在一间不小的饭店包厢里走来走去，认真的模样让池石镇忍不住多看了几眼。  
“呀，这孩子变了很多啊，和高中的时候相比。”  
“什么变了很多啊，他毕业也就是两年前的事啊。”刘在石不满的嚼着开胃的腌萝卜说道。  
——只有两年？池石镇没把内心的震惊说出口，反而心里觉得有些内疚。他是怎么样的人、什么时候变了，也许自己真的没有注意过，还抱怨他对自己不好，或许真的是自己自作多情了。  
“我说哥，是不是因为他上大学了，你就觉得他变乖了？”刘在石对他耳语，“国钟一直都乖，只是哥你一直不承认也不想去发现啊。”  
他没有反驳刘在石，或许他的心情一直都是这样也说不定，刘在石基本上就是他肚子里的蛔虫了，他说的话没理由不信，只是池石镇不愿意信。  
“嗯哼，本来我也不想办什么生日会的，国钟硬是说要办，还说要请好多人，也不知道他是怎么认识我的熟人的。”  
“那家伙……办法多着呢。”池石镇喃喃道，片刻前向他打招呼的他的模样又一次浮现在眼前，“这种人让人讨厌他都难。本来应该是这样的……”  
“怎么，哥你讨厌国钟吗？”  
看了一眼刘在石满是看好戏的眼神，池石镇诚实的摇了摇头。  
“怕他吧，也许是。”  
——怕他也许会讨厌自己。  
——这种想法真的太幼稚了……  
宴会上有池石镇和刘在石以前的学生，还有许多多年前共事的同僚或熟人，也不知道金钟国是怎么找到他们的。也托了他的福，池石镇那天下午玩的很开心，一把年纪了没想到还能有这么开心的时候，只是一句道谢都不敢说。  
“今天我们的在石哥就三十了——”金钟国端着酒杯凑到刘在石身旁，与他击杯。  
“还有……石镇哥？”  
池石镇没反应过来金钟国是在叫自己，高中三年和大学两年的时间，他都老老实实的喊着“池老师池老师”的。“哥”这种称呼，似乎不是在叫自己，而是在叫刘在石。  
“……啊？”池石镇愣了半拍。  
说他不开心是假的。他抬起头看到金钟国一如既往的明朗的笑容，心底某个石块咔嚓一声碎了，似乎有股暖流迸发出心底，要把他整个人都融化。  
“叫你呢，人家喊你哥啊，你不答应怎么行。”刘在石咯咯笑着，一脸嘲笑的敲击池石镇的肩膀。“阿一古，怎么能这么迟钝。”  
虽然刘在石没有看到，但池石镇看到了。那句“迟钝”似乎不止指的池石镇，刘在石身后默默举着半杯啤酒的人，那已经是青年的曾经的男孩，咬着下唇红了脸，不仔细看可能会以为他有些醉了，脸颊上一片不明显的红晕。  
“石镇哥？”他扯着嗓子又唤了一声，声音也许是因为酒精的原因有些沙哑。他微微上扬杯口。“碰下杯吧。”  
池石镇呆呆的举起杯子，杯子间响起一声清脆的碰撞声，杯子里的液体微微晃动。  
——啊，对了。  
池石镇才发觉到。那天下午是金钟国给自己倒的酒，准确地说，是他给自己倒的茶。因为金钟国他记得高中毕业时，池石镇喝了两杯不到就昏过去的事情。  
“在石啊，”池石镇清了嗓子，“钟国他有说当什么助教吗？去音乐系？”  
刘在石挑了挑眉：“音乐词曲学那边他是志愿生。”  
“志愿生？”  
“国钟被调到理工设计了，在哥隔壁的金教授那。”刘在石不紧不慢道，“他这门成绩好的很，被调过来也可能，不过他应该是以为能被调到哥班上的吧。”  
池石镇低下了头，又开始沉默无言，翻阅学生作业的手有些颤抖。  
“今天很晚了，早点回去吧。”结束宴会后的晚上，金钟国远看着刘在石的车开远，转过头来对池石镇轻语。  
“我自己搭出租车就好，你也早点休息吧，过两天还要等你的作业啊。”池石镇说话有些别扭，金钟国虽然听得出来他的尴尬，却也不介意似的直视他的双眼。  
“我知道，不交的话又要翻倍了不是吗。”  
他忽然勾起一个爽朗的笑。  
“石镇哥？”  
他不该直视自己的，池石镇暗暗责备着金钟国。他这把骨头看到金钟国那样调皮的样子，心里忽然紧缩一下，就像是高空蹦极那样刺激又吓人。  
“……你是这么喊我喊上瘾了啊。”  
“不是挺好的吗，石镇哥明明就是哥啊。”他不依不挠的这样喊着池石镇，笑得有些不好意思，“哥以后也别对我说敬语了吧，我挺有负担的。”  
池石镇一时间里没有回答。最后是金钟国把自己送回到了家门口，看到他道别后缓缓拉上车窗，池石镇念头一转，一句小声的问候脱出口。  
“钟国啊……”  
他没有听到，车子换挡后朝着小区门口扬长而去。  
池石镇望了那边有一会儿，摸了摸被奶油抹的油渍的脸，又挠了挠后脑勺。  
“这家伙，怎么不听人把话说完。”  
——不就是非敬语吗，有什么难的……  
——啊，幼稚。  
那个时候开始他才发现，其实他和金钟国关系好像还不错。  
就像刘在石说的，池石镇确实是个多愁善感的人。如果不在意那么多磕磕绊绊的事情，他和金钟国就是最简单的师生情，再普通不过。

4.  
再次回到校园里的那一天是十月三日，入秋已久的校园还留着暖夏的余温，舒服的温度让金钟国伸了个懒腰。  
“好久没回来了是吧？我还要在这里待上一年。”车太贤看金钟国心情不错，自己说话的语气也跟着开朗起来。金钟国就是有这种魅力，在他面前甚至都消极不起来。  
“怎么，你不准备再考了？”  
“阿一古——我是谁啊，我以后做点小生意就充分了。你不是知道的吗，两年前我妈知道我这年纪考上研究生的时候的反应，还以为老家地震了呢，直接跑来首尔抱着我哭。”  
金钟国哈哈笑了两声，满足地点头应和。  
“是啊是啊，为了让伯母静下来花了我不少功夫。”他语气平淡的陈述着，深邃的目光有些陷入回忆之中。  
“在石哥还教书就算了，石镇哥又陪着在石哥教了两届，那哥才真傻，还没你聪明。”  
“我也很聪明……我也很聪明！不要以为我没听出来鄙视的语气！”  
车太贤和金钟国打闹起来，两人一前一后追赶在偌大的校园里。  
那年刘在石生日，金钟国也是这般嘲笑过池石镇，说他没有梦想，他耸耸肩回答说不需要。  
“没梦想的大人真是可怕。”金钟国学他的样子耸肩，池石镇心气不顺的瞪了他一眼，他仍然还是一副欠揍的表情模仿池石镇的模样。  
池石镇干脆和他赌起气来。发现在闹别扭的池石镇，金钟国提前了上蛋糕的时间，许多知情者对不明不白的时间调动表示疑惑，除了在场的车太贤发觉了池石镇的小脾气。  
马马虎虎唱完了生日歌，金钟国马上揪住刘在石的领子，几乎是把他的脑袋扣进了奶油里。一瞬间包厢里被充满雄性的欢呼声占满，所有人都往刘在石脸上伸出沾满奶油的手，原本还算安静的包厢顿时炸开。  
在这混乱中池石镇也借机抹了刘在石满脸奶油，还没来得及笑，不知道是谁一巴掌扇过来，打了池石镇一耳光奶油——这么新鲜的耳光池石镇这辈子就挨了那么一次。  
让金钟国觉得神奇的是，池石镇并没有看见自己，却很清楚是自己做干的好事，人群散开后气哄哄的捂着脸向自己半哭诉半抱怨。  
“呀，你这么对我真的可以吗！没大没小的！”  
“脸怎么红了啊，石镇哥……”金钟国笑的眼泪都渗出眼角，抱歉的心情消失殆尽，池石镇一脸诧异的神色实在是太可爱，金钟国一时间只是在笑。  
“呀还笑？你知道你的力气有多大吗？”  
金钟国忙用手去擦掉池石镇脸上的奶油，口里不停讨好池石镇让他别再生气。刘在石远远的看着，心里的石头也算是落了地。  
不一会儿金钟国就弄的满手奶油，池石镇却还是一副不情愿的表情。  
“别生气了，不是过生日吗，热闹一点也不行，我都多大了还不准我乱跑。”  
“……你这小子，你多大都是我的学生啊。”  
金钟国的笑有一瞬的僵硬，尴尬的渐渐收起笑容，那幅腼腆的样子让池石镇有些不爽，却也跟着没了话说。  
——什么啊，好像我这辈子都要听他的话一样。  
——这哥真是幼稚灿烂啊。  
金钟国心里默念。举着狼狈的双手四处环视着，却找不到纸巾。  
“纸的话这里……呀！”  
池石镇慌张的退后一步，捂住脸上剩余的奶油，金钟国忽然从眼前逼近的脸吓了他一跳，有些虚的脚步差点让他没站稳。  
“你在干什么啊！没大没小的你这……”  
金钟国不解的歪了脑袋：“哥你不会以为我要亲你吧？我从来不吃奶油的哦。”  
“啊……啊？”  
——我和石镇哥还没那么熟啦。  
——但这样看来，石镇哥确实是想错了。  
“我……认为，你很有这样做的可能性。”池石镇有些结巴，他慌张的样子金钟国好几年才能见到一次。  
有些不好意思的笑了笑，金钟国再次凑近，对他耳语：“哥牙缝里还夹着青菜。”  
“……什么啊，你。”池石镇闭上嘴堂皇的走开了。  
——石镇哥其实挺可爱的啊。  
——就是太死板了。  
“怎么样？哈啊……以后又要碰到池老师了，哥……哈……你没关系吗？”车太贤拍了拍金钟国的肩膀问，因为被追的狠，他又弯下腰疯狂的喘气。  
“这又怎么了，我又不是跟石镇哥关系不好。”金钟国倒是一点都不喘的回答他。  
“看吧……现在叫他是石镇哥也有点别扭吧。”  
金钟国伸出手猛的推了一把车太贤表示反对，车太贤相对而言弱小的身体被一掌推到了一边。  
“我叫他石镇哥怎么了，这么叫他都叫了多少年了。他本来也是哥啊。”  
车太贤揉着被推的发疼的肩膀，坐在金钟国脚边的草坪上，躺了下来。  
“那倒也是。池老师其实也很喜欢哥啊，就是有点行为有点笨。”  
金钟国远远的望着教学楼上方泛上辉红的天空，叹了口气。  
“是啊……虽然我也挺笨的。”  
现在也觉得很丢脸啊，为了让一个人喜欢自己，总是想着要去装可爱讨好他，明明对他不管用的。但也不知道其他方法了。  
——所以那次我是确实想亲他的。  
“……那我去教学楼了。”  
“去吧。”

5.  
池石镇最终还是放弃了批改，这么大堆的作业，就像刘在石说的那样，以后还有大把的时间改，何况这群学生压根就不介意。  
但金钟国不一样，这可能也是他为什么能做助教的原因。金钟国一直都很好学，一有弄不懂的事就会亲自找到自己，不把问题就不罢休。  
虽然说某天他如往常一样来了，两个人讨论到了很晚，那结果让池石镇后悔了好一阵子。  
有一点是池石镇不能否定的：即使只是作为他的学生，金钟国确实很聪明。  
说实话在学业上，金钟国是个让池石镇甚至引以为傲的学生。他的悟性很高、思维也很快，接受能力也在一般人之上，最重要的是他的努力和认真是同龄人无法比拟的。但就是因为这份固执，金钟国受了不少苦。  
金钟国其实是音乐系的学生，分明要专攻音乐的人却来了理校的音乐系、学习什么理工设计，在他的选修里甚至还选了中文，原因是因为他认为英文太简单了。不仅如此，金钟国没事就会去体育系找事做，没有作曲的日子就在健身房呆一整天。  
那年体育系有个老师看中了金钟国的格斗实力，便安排了一场不大不小的友谊赛，金钟国也就不小心的拿下了亚军的头衔，至于冠军，是因为金钟国比赛迟到才让给对手的。  
那回迟到让金钟国一直念念不忘，或许到了现在他也会觉得遗憾。池石镇知道他那天的前一天晚上是在陪他讨论理论知识，那天池石镇下午两点才起床，而金钟国赶到比赛现场时是早上七点。  
“比赛的事，对不起。”  
池石镇从刘在石那得知这件事后，慢吞吞的在给他批改作业的空隙时说了句抱歉。  
金钟国一愣：“石镇哥为什么要道歉……啊，是那天晚上的事？”  
池石镇没敢点头。  
“哥别放在心上了，我本知道要比赛的，但还是去找哥了不是吗。我本来以为我能起来的呢……是我高估自己了。”  
他眨着一双水灵的细长的眼睛，一点都不感到尴尬的这样说道。池石镇反而更觉得尴尬了。  
回到现在，愧疚也是愧疚，池石镇渐渐感觉到了困意，而刘在石早就走了，应该是回校外的宿舍里去了。池石镇还想再看一会，只是无奈已经没了精神。对面的斜阳照射进窗户，刺的池石镇眼睛生疼。  
——这种刺眼的感觉好久没有过了。  
——是因为他要回来了吗……  
伸了个懒腰，他转身走到背向阳光的书桌上，被隔板包围着的感觉并不差，给他一种莫名的安全感。  
调整了下姿势，池石镇眯起眼睛。  
在那件事之后，池石镇也不知道原因，金钟国开始疯狂的练习格斗。他本以为金钟国真的要进体育系出战比赛，但却没有在校园里听到那样的消息——金钟国在理校的地位不亚于在理中，基本上是周润发般的存在，他要是进了体育系，不可能没人在大街上聊起。  
有天金钟国终于倒下了。  
刘在石那天正好出去上课，车太贤也许正在睡觉，池石镇一时没联系到其他人，脑袋乱糟糟的就跑到了医务室里。但他忘了他肯能看不到金钟国，医务室门口早就挤满了大一大二的孩子们，摩肩擦踵的互相推挤，只想看一眼这位传说中的理校摩西受伤的样子。  
池石镇慌了神，却还是硬着头皮挤了进去，一边还高呼着“我是老师！让我进去！”，但这群高大的孩子们丝毫不给面子的一动不动，池石镇烦得都要骂人。  
身前有个高大的胖学生忽然倒了过来，池石镇被他踩到了脚，没忍住叫出声来。周围的人这才把注意力集中起来——不是集中在池石镇身上，而是从门口踱步走出来的人身上。  
池石镇霎时间长大了嘴，说不出来任何话，也发不出声音。  
他的脸色比他见到过的任何时候都要冰冷，俊俏分明的脸上显露出的全是焦躁和烦闷，那双应该闪着光的眼睛里毫无润色的盯着一群人，嘴唇发紫。  
“都给我走开。唧唧喳喳的烦死人了。”  
声音不大，在场的所有人却都听得一清二楚。莫名的寒意瞬间凝结在医务室门口。  
池石镇趁着这个间隙冲进门内，追在他的身后，轻唤了声他的名字。  
“钟国啊……！”  
身前的人停下了脚步，缓缓转过头来，眼神恢复了以往的水色充盈，还闪烁着极度的不安和慌张。  
“……石镇哥？为什么在这里……”  
“你不是受伤了吗！他们都联系不到人，我想着应该要有人来看看你怎么样了……”池石镇的声音越来越小，他有些害怕这副模样的金钟国。“如果我吵到你的话，我马上走……”  
金钟国的表情凝滞了两秒，最终转为无奈的一笑。  
“到里面来说话吧。”  
池石镇乖乖的跟了进去。护士正为金钟国解开了他腰间青绿色的胶带，池石镇见过这种胶带，像是奥运会上会偶尔看到的，选手为了止痛而贴的那种特殊胶带。  
“咝——”  
金钟国吸了口凉气，眉头一皱，池石镇看到他放在一边的手竟然在颤抖。出于本能的，池石镇上前去握住那只手。  
“……怎么了？哥。”他那声“哥”几乎是从肺里发出来的声音。  
池石镇回答不了他，只是愣愣地看着他虚弱的脸色和有些涣散的眼神，以及他发髻滚落下来的一滴滴冷汗，心里像被什么压着一样难受、喉咙被石头哽住了一样发不出声。  
喘不过气。  
“我说你啊……为什么要这么拼命的运动啊，把身体弄成这样……”  
可能是听到过太多这样的话，金钟国叹息一声，对他勉强扯出笑意：“比起我，哥你现在抖的要更厉害呢。”  
空气应该要流动着，在两人之间却似乎是凝结着的。  
“我也说不清，就是……心疼你啊。”  
“我知道，”金钟国明朗的回答着，透露出些许病态的脸庞微笑着，“谢谢哥。”  
池石镇松开了他的手，避开了他那种刺眼的眼神。  
“……呀，你别再笑了。”  
“嗯？”金钟国有些没听懂他的意思。  
“……没事。什么事都没有。”  
——你越这样笑别人就会越心疼啊，你没听别人说过吗。  
——白痴。  
——笑不出来就别笑了。  
池石镇都要忘了眼泪是什么味道，在看到他笑出来的样子时，他的鼻尖确实酸了。这个孩子脆弱的很。他早知道应该要好好对他才是。  
他挪动了下手臂，脑袋转了个边枕在手臂上，强迫自己的记忆离开那抹刺眼的光。

6.  
金钟国站在教学楼前，深呼吸一口气，心里有些微妙的紧张感，他再一次踏步进了楼梯口。  
周围的事物和两年前一模一样，熟悉的场景只让他深陷回忆之中。在这个走廊里曾经发生过什么事、那个窗口曾经看到过什么人，他依稀记得。  
最熟悉的还是通向教师办公室的路径，那条路金钟国在过去的七年里，不知道走过多少次。每次在那条路的尽头，总会是两个身影远远的伫立着，看到他来了，便挥手叫他两声。  
——哦，国钟啊。  
——钟国？又来了啊。  
脚步声在傍晚的教学楼里空荡的回响着，金钟国竟有些鼻头发酸。  
金钟国并不认为自己是个多愁善感的人。会让他哭泣的事情很少，比如说离别、比如说母亲，对于他自己的病痛，他不会掉一滴眼泪。  
因为实在没什么好值得的。  
那次训练他差点把自己的腰摔断，那段时间在许多老师和朋友的强迫下，他只好忍着痛休息了很长一段时间，像个大少爷一样被伺候着。  
他都不记得他有多久没去看过电影了，那次答应刘在石完全是个意外。他原以为是很多熟人都会去，跟着车太贤到了集合地点，结果就那么几张每天都看腻了的脸，金钟国差点转头走人。  
“生什么气啊，还不是看你生病了，我们才要你出来玩的。”刘在石哄着拍着金钟国，金钟国只是一直摆出不开心的样子，实际上也懒得跟刘在石理论什么。  
金钟国叹气：“这也算出来玩就好了，连个女人都没有，每天都是我们几个大男人聚在一起……”  
但有朋友还是比什么都重要，更何况金钟国对女人先天性怕生，他也就装作不情愿的跟着进了电影院。  
当时是张东健主演的《朋友》大火的时候，电影院里大半的人都是为了这部电影而来，最近的一个场次座位没剩多少，几个大男人最后在电影院售票处前玩起了福不福。  
“为什么要做这个……为什么要做！”金钟国急的跺脚，“我是病人！”  
“你是病人也没用，还撒什么娇啊。”车太贤推了一把金钟国，刘在石顺手把金钟国拉了过来，强迫性的要求他玩。  
“我不要做情侣座！你们几个玩好了我不参与……”金钟国看着一群人不友好的眼光，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。  
“……再逼我我就撒娇给你们看啊！”  
片刻过后。金钟国有些尴尬的挨着池石镇，歪歪斜斜的在情侣座上落座，头顶上明晃晃的“SWEETBOX”让他觉得不便，池石镇也一样是一副不自然的表情。  
“呀，你怎么运气能这么差啊。”  
“怪我？还不是哥传染给我的，我一直运气都还不错来着……”金钟国碎碎念，看电影的心情也少了一大半，虽说本来也是被拉来的。  
“现在好了，你和我是情侣啊，钟国啊。”池石镇不禁失笑，“哈哈……真是出大事了，我和你一起坐情侣座……”  
“哥别说话了，我也很嫌弃哥的？”金钟国不满的撅嘴，把头扭过去采取拒之不理的态度。  
但没过多久，金钟国又嚷嚷着腰疼，半推半就的把脑袋枕在了池石镇肩上。  
“哥你肩膀真窄。”  
“你以为所有人都像你这样。”  
——啊，说起来，其实那时候石镇哥应该很尴尬吧。  
——被一个男人靠着……哈哈……  
——虽说最尴尬的事也不是那个……  
金钟国紧咬着下唇，在光线的映射下，蜜色的脸被映的发红。  
“唔……”  
电影已经放了很久，应该是到了高潮部分，池石镇有些发困：“嗯？怎么了……腰又疼了吗？”  
“没事……我在思考剧情呢，唔。嗯。”金钟国丢脸的捂住了脸，慌忙的躲到一边，笨拙的用衣袖蹂躏眼角。  
他并不知道那时他的鼻音有多重，那种低喃的声调用车太贤的话来说，就是“可爱的要命”。  
“呀……你哭了？”  
“啊？什么？我没哭啊。”他的声音颤抖着回答，不敢看向池石镇。  
——啊，完蛋了。  
——在这哥面前哭鼻子……幼稚死了。  
池石镇在金钟国的预料之内愣了几秒。  
“哦，我这里有纸，你等会……”说完他便慢吞吞的在裤口袋里翻找起来。  
——什么啊……找什么纸啊……！  
“没事，我不用。”金钟国吸了吸鼻子，调整好呼吸正坐。“我真的没事。电影挺好看的。”  
他听见昏暗中传来中青年特有的沉稳的轻笑声。  
“你这孩子，挺感性的嘛。”  
金钟国沉默。  
“哥……你别跟别人说啊，拜托了……”  
池石镇意味深长的“嗯”了一声，随后又不敢相信般的语调哈哈几声。  
“哎一古，我们钟国……”  
“不准说我可爱的话。”  
说到一半的话被无情地打断，池石镇干脆地闭上了嘴。  
“……你是真的打算那么说的？”  
——说我可爱？  
金钟国不禁一笑，往日里自己有些幼稚的语气清晰的在脑海中回荡。那可能是他的记忆中最丢脸的一天，被一只敬重和喜欢的老师看见自己哭的样子……  
虽然说很久以前也被他弄哭过。  
推开办公室的门，落日的暖意从办公室的窗口涌进走廊。被余晖照射的办公室里安安静静的，学生时代的记忆如同电影胶片般在脑海中一幕幕重映。  
“啊——像是回家了一样，真好。”  
他声音低沉的对自己说道，比起以往的声音还要成熟稳重。  
金钟国在拦着隔板的一张桌子前坐了下来，虽然太阳照的很舒服，但总是晒着还是有些累。眼睛会有点不舒服。  
他不知道隔板后就有个人，被那样如同阳光般的笑容照耀了整整十年的人，正安静的睡着。  
十五年的傍晚，记忆在时间里游走着，在一片落霞里安静的回放着所有片段。蔚蓝色的隔板前后，流淌着两个人异不一致的呼吸声，却微妙的吻合。  
“……啊哈。”他像个孩子一般轻笑。  
“石镇哥。”

7.  
池石镇是被人叫醒的，他以为是刘在石，然而抬起头来，在隔板上有人乖巧的搁着下巴，他看见的是如幻象般的青年洋溢着阳光的笑容。  
“啊……这是怎么回事……”池石镇揉了揉脸，又拍拍后脑勺，身子疲惫的没坐起来。“钟国啊……几点了？”  
“五点四十，该去吃饭了。”  
像是每天都进行的对话一样，如同流水一般自然，五年不见的时光在有些人们身上，显然是不起作用的。金钟国搁在隔板上的脑袋摇了摇，难以掩抑他内心的欢喜。  
“哦……都这么晚了，我睡了一个半小时……啊呀，没有精神。”  
看着池石镇乱揉眼睛的样子，金钟国噗的笑出声来。  
“什么啊，哥的语气怎么像老头子一样。”  
“……你不也一样吗，声音怎么变成这样了，一点都不可爱。”池石镇反驳了几句，两只手到处摸索着。  
“哥你在找这个吗，这里。”  
池石镇闻声看过去——金钟国的手指上勾着他的眼镜。  
这幅光景使他呆坐在原位愣了很久——  
时钟的秒针在空旷的办公室里回响，几声，啼、嗒、啼、嗒。他好像在这两秒钟里重新活了十五年。  
——然后爆笑起来。  
“呜哇，你现在还玩这个？好幼稚，我都觉得丢脸啊！”  
“为什么！这个不是很有趣吗，为什么不配合我！”  
两个人闹着吵着，时间又过去了，啼嗒啼嗒的不停向前奔驰着。池石镇眼前的人影忽然有些模糊，他呻吟一声，放弃去抢回那副眼镜，跌坐到了座位上。他艰难的抵住低垂下的额头，僵硬的坐着。  
金钟国意犹未尽的爽朗的笑了两声，看池石镇安静了下来，他也无声息的屏住了呼吸。整个空间里顿时只剩下池石镇颤抖的呼吸声和微弱的呻吟声。  
“啊……真是好久不见了，”金钟国叹了声气，句尾也有些颤抖：  
“石镇哥。”  
——石镇哥啊……不是池老师。  
——对啊，他早就不那么叫我了。  
“嗯，钟国都长这么大了。真的好久不见了……”池石镇的声音比任何时候都要小。“呀，别逼我说话了，我真的想哭了……”  
正是因为他低着头，所以没有目睹到金钟国也红了眼眶的样子，还是和以往一样动人可爱——是那么说的吧。  
“有什么好哭的，以后天天见得到，还天天对着我哭鼻子啊？这么幼稚。”  
“呀，我竟然有一天被你这小子说幼稚……”池石镇破涕为笑，胡乱的举起手臂擦了擦已经变的狼狈的脸。  
“那又怎么了，我可是被哥这么说了半辈子。”  
金钟国也跟着笑了两声：“以后有哥好受的。”  
“去吃饭吧，时间不早了。”金钟国唤了声在座位上起不来的人。  
“嗯，不早了……”  
“不早了。”金钟国重复了一遍。  
池石镇固定着那个别扭的姿势，静静地听着秒针的声音又一次明显。  
——是啊，不早了。过了好久了。  
“你这小子！长这么大一个，你是不是又长肌肉了！”池石镇腾地站起来，勾住金钟国的脖子，费力的想要欺负他。  
“啊啊啊疼！脖子、脖子！”  
——现在想想当时到底都为了什么事纠结过啊。  
“哥总是瘦骨嶙峋的，怎么我不在就长这么胖啊。”  
“我什么时候瘦骨嶙峋了，什么时候！你哪学来的这种成语，硕士毕业了不起？”  
——他不是本来就这样吗，我也是。  
“我辛辛苦苦读来的，肯定了不起啊！”  
“了不起也是我教的，你这小子怎么敢这么傲啊。”  
——其实心里早就挂念着他了，还好没说出什么“我想死你了”之类的话，幼稚死了。  
“我什么时候傲了，我这么可爱……”  
“你什么时候可爱了，幼稚鬼。”  
——幼稚死了。  
-end-


End file.
